


JR/Apolo Drabbles 76-100

by CupcakeGirlA



Series: JR/Apolo Drabble Series [4]
Category: Olympics RPF, Real Person Fiction, Speed Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGirlA/pseuds/CupcakeGirlA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25, 100 word JR Celski/Apolo Anton Ohno drabbles. They're not a series. Just 25 random moments that aren't connected. Some are funny, some are sexy. All were fun to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JR/Apolo Drabbles 76-100

76\. Hobble  
“Where are you going?” Apolo asks, frowning.

“Downstairs to get my phone. I left it in my jacket pocket,” JR replies, reaching for his crutches. 

“Are you insane?” Apolo says. JR turns to look at him. “You have a broken ankle. It took you 10 minutes to climb the flight of stairs the first time and you want to go all the way back down to get your phone, just to come all the way back up?” he asks. 

“Yes.” JR turns away. Apolo steps around him. 

“Stop being an idiot, get back into bed, and let your boyfriend go!” 

 

77\. Water  
Apolo sank back in the hot water of the Jacuzzi. He sighed, tipping his head back to rest against the padded edge. The jet at his lower back pounded at the tight muscles there, slowly relaxing them one by one. He groaned, sinking a few inches lower, letting the water lap at the base of his skull. 

“If you make any more noises like that I’ll start to think you’re cheating on me with an inanimate object behind my back,” JR said leaning over to kiss him. Apolo smiled. 

“Nah, just having a brief sordid affair, a one-night stand really.” 

 

78\. Carcinos  
JR shakes in his seat, fear coursing through every inch of his body, every corner of his mind. His stomach churns, the anxiety making him feel numb all over. He just wants to know. If they know they can move on and deal with it, either way. 

Apolo presses tightly to his side, one arm wrapped around his waist, the other gripping his left hand like a life line. JR threads their fingers together and tries desperately to breathe. 

“Benign,” the doctor says and the relief nearly stops JR’s heart. He reaches for Apolo, healthy beautiful Apolo and he cries. 

 

79\. Tweet/80. Warning (double-drabble)  
When Apolo decides it’s time to come out of the closet he does it in true Apolo fashion. He tweets it. He doesn’t discuss it with JR first. He knows JR doesn’t care if anyone knows. So when he decides to do it, he just goes ahead and does it. 

@apoloohno: Hanging out with the love of my live: @jrcelski #ZeroRegrets #BestBoyfriendEver

JR had only been alerted to the so very UNSUBTLE tweet when his own phone blew up with new follower notifications, and texts and tweets from practically everyone he knew. He’d pounced on Apolo where he was stretched out on the couch watching TV. 

“A little advanced warning would have been appropriate in this situation, Apolo,” he said. Apolo had grinned and shrugged, pulling him down to lay flush against him on the couch. 

“You said you didn’t care if people knew,” he replied. JR rolled his eyes. He pulled back sitting across Apolo’s stomach. 

“I don’t,” he said, fishing in his pocket to retrieve his phone again. 

“What are you doing?” Apolo asked, biting his lower lip. 

“Following you, finally, and writing my response.” He opened the app and typed his answer. 

@jrcelski: love you too @apoloohno

 

81\. Announcement  
“Did you hear from the doctor?” JR asked, tossing his coat on the coat-hook, unwinding his scarf. Apolo nodded. “Well!?” JR asked, stepping closer, eyes scanning Apolo’s face eagerly. 

“He said he got the results back,” Apolo said. 

“And?” JR asked, bouncing in eager excitement. 

The smile spread across Apolo’s face. And he pulled JR close as he made the announcement. 

“We’re pregnant!” he said loudly. JR’s excited laugh had him flinging himself into Apolo’s arms. 

“We are?!” he asked. Apolo nodded. 

“3 weeks tomorrow. We’re going to be Dads!”

“And Abby? She’s good?” 

“Our surrogate Mommy is perfectly healthy.” 

 

82\. First  
They sit across from each other at the table, eyes skittering across each other and then quickly away. They’ve been sitting in silence for most of the meal. Attempts at conversation are awkward and die quickly into uncomfortable quiet. Apolo clears his throat taking a sip of wine. 

“This is weird,” he says. JR hides a grin. 

“Yes. It is,” 

“It shouldn’t be.” Apolo’s proclamation makes JR look up. “We’ve known each other for years. Been fucking for months. A first date should be nothing!” JR laughs. 

“Want to get out of here? Get pizza?” 

Apolo calls for the check. 

 

83\. Car  
It was a tight fit, dark and steamy with their combined body heat, and the warmth pouring out of the cars vents. Apolo groaned, reaching down to pull the lever on the passenger seat. JR let out a surprised grunt as the seat flew backward, landing flat. He grinned up at Apolo, who pressed closer, thighs bracketing JR’s hips in the too small space. Apolo leaned down, licking at JR’s mouth and getting a giggle in response. 

“Come here,” JR whispered, hands sliding under Apolo’s shirt and pulling him closer. 

He opened his mouth to Apolo’s tongue. 

The windows fogged.

 

84\. Motion  
The motion was familiar, unrelenting; JR’s hips rolling against Apolo’s, pressing hard and quick before retreating, only to come pressing back again a moment later. Apolo cried out, head tilted back, sweaty throat stretched backward in pleasure. His hands scrambled at JR’s waist, un-tucking the dress shirt he was wearing and pushing it up out of the way. He ducked his head, licking and biting across the tattoo decorating JR’s chest. JR reacted with clutching hands, a guttural moan, and an extra hitch in the movement of his pelvis against Apolo’s. 

“Don’t come,” he choked out. “Have plans for later.”

 

85\. Lucky  
“Seriously?!” JR asked, looking from Travis to Aly and back again. Travis laughed. 

“Yes! Seriously! 8 weeks along!” he slid his arm around Aly’s shoulders, pulling her against his side. 

“Congratulations!” Apolo said, reaching out to shake Travis’ hand. “Have you told everyone yet?” he asked. Aly shook her head. 

“We’re going person to person!” she explained. 

“We’re so happy for you!” JR said hugging them both. 

It was long after they were gone that JR sat slumped against Apolo’s side on the couch, the living room dark. 

“They’re lucky,” he whispered. 

“We’ll be lucky someday, too,” Apolo replied quietly. 

 

86\. Hunting  
They walk through the living room, through a doorway, and into the kitchen. 

“Well?” Apolo asks. JR shrugs.

“My Mom would love to cook in here,” he says. Apolo rolls his eyes. 

“We’re not picking out *our* first house based on what your mother would love,” he says, wrapping his arms around JR, chin resting on JR’s shoulder. 

“Neither of us cook. So if you want my opinion show me the backyard and the bedroom,” JR replies. 

“Ok, fine. There’s a pool with a hot tub. And the master is twice as big as the one at my place.” 

“Sold!” 

 

87\. Flash  
JR is nervous when he shows up for “The Otherside” premiere. They’re debuting at the Seattle Film Festival, and he’s both excited to see reactions to what they’ve spent years creating, and terrified no one will see what he and the guys saw in their subject matter. Taking a deep breath he gets out of the car, and steps out onto the red carpet. He stops at the first reporter, answering questions when a flurry of activity behind him makes him turn to look. 

The smile on his face when he sees Apolo makes for a hell of a picture.

 

88\. Sandwich  
“I’m hungry,” JR announced. Apolo, sitting on the other end of the couch, flipped the page of the magazine he was reading.

“Go get something to eat,” he replied, without looking up from its glossy pages. JR frowned. 

“Make me a sandwich?” he asked. Apolo lowered the magazine, staring at JR with one raised eyebrow. 

“I don’t think so. Your legs and hands work just fine.” JR sighed but climbed to his feet. 

“Fine,” he pouted, heading for the kitchen. 

“JR?” Apolo called. JR paused, turning to look at him. Apolo smiled. “Make me one too? Pretty please?” JR laughed.

 

89\. Scanning  
His eyes scan the crowd. He knows Apolo will be there, he just isn’t sure where. He locates his family, highly visible in their bright yellow Just Rocks t-shirts. His heart sinks. If Apolo is there, he’d be sitting with JR’s parents and brothers. But he isn’t. 

JR hears the official calling them to the line. JR waves when the announcer calls his name and pulls on his helmet. He moves to the line but a short sharp whistle has him looking up. His eyes find Apolo, who nods once, face serious, present. JR bends into start position. He’s ready. 

 

90\. Dialogue  
“No. Absolutely not.” 

“Apolo, you are being beyond ridiculous. Why can’t we go see it?”

“Umm because I don’t want too. It’s a movie about a bunch of kids killing each other. Why would I want to see it?”

“Because it’s huge right now? Because it’s a cultural phenomenon? Because Simon made me read it and I want to fucking see if they butchered it or not?”

“Fine.” 

(2.5 hours later)

“So?”

“So… it followed the book pretty well. What did you think?” 

“It was ok.”

“Apolo… I was sitting right next to you. I saw you crying...” 

“Shut up.”

 

91\. Smooth/92. Temporary (double-drabble)  
Apolo straddles JR’s thighs, hands smoothing across the younger man’s broad back. The warm unblemished skin catches and keeps Apolo’s attention. He presses his fingers and palms more firmly against the visible musculature. 

JR groan’s shifting under Apolo’s weight, shifting up into his touch. 

Apolo bends closer, eyes transfixed, as he studies JR’s back in the low light of their bedroom. There are no moles. No scars. No freckles or discoloration at all. Just smooth tan unmarred skin, it makes Apolo want to taste. 

“Your back,” he whispers, “is perfect.” JR scoffs, shaking his head. 

“Hardly,” he replies. Apolo smirks. 

“Makes me want to bite.” JR’s breath catches in his throat. 

“By all means,” he whispers, voice low, anticipatory. “Don’t let me stop you.” Apolo scoots back, bending down to lick down JR’s spine, making him arch in pleasant surprise. Apolo rides the motion of JR’s body, pressing his hands into JR’s shoulders to pin him flat. Determined now, Apolo picks a place on the flat of JR’s shoulder blade and starts to suck, bite, lick. JR squirms underneath him, but doesn’t bother to object. 

The next day at practice, there’s a nice purple hickey where Apolo’s mouth had pressed. 

 

93\. Wash  
JR turned, leaning against the wall of the shower, he sighed tipping his head back, and letting the water rain down on his chest. His arms hurt. His shoulders hurt. He’d been moving boxes all day helping Jordan move. He turned his head and blinked at Apolo.

“Apolo?” he said. Apolo tipped his head to rinse the shampoo from his hair. 

“Yes?”

“Do you love me enough to shampoo my hair? I’m too tired to lift my arms,” he said quietly, blinking slowly. 

“You poor baby!” Apolo grinned, stepping closer. “Maybe just this once,” he reached for the shampoo bottle. 

 

94\. Amusement/95. Exasperation (double-drabble)  
JR glared. Apolo coughed. JR glared again. Apolo hid a smile.

“I’m never forgiving you for this!” JR hissed. Apolo let the smile bloom across his face. His amusement obvious. 

“I don’t know why you’re pissed. I only did exactly what you told me to do,” he said. JR continued to glare and Apolo’s smile spread into a full on grin. “You practically begged for it! ‘Apolo! Harder! Fuck me, harder!’” he mimicked. JR’s glare turned icier and more deadly. Apolo stopped smiling. “You’re done skating. You’ve won your medals. It’s not like you have to compete.” 

“No. I just have to do about a hundred sit-down interviews and walk in the athlete’s parade at Closing Ceremonies over the next two days!” JR spat. He sat down on the edge of the couch and wincing, shot Apolo another dirty look. The amusement evaporated from Apolo’s face. He pulled JR over to stretch down the length of the couch, his body lying across Apolo’s lap. He pressed a hand to JR’s lower back, and gently patted JR’s sore ass with the other. 

“Do you want me to kiss it better?” he asked. JR looked at him in exasperation. 

“No. I don’t.”

 

96\. Youth  
JR groaned plopping down on a bench. They’d been running for what felt like two hours, but was really more like half an hour. Apolo paused in front of him, hands braced on his knees as he breathed deeply. Apolo was barely winded, while JR felt like he’d been kicked in the chest by a horse. 

“I’m dying,” he gasped. Apolo laughed shaking his head. 

“No, you’re not, you big baby! You’re supposed to be the young Olympic hopeful. Where’s your stamina?” he asked. JR rolled his eyes. 

“Fuck you! I left it about 2 miles back, Mr. Marathon Man!” 

 

97\. Monk  
“Dude, I know you look up to Apolo and have tried to model yourself after him in numerous ways, but you aren’t a monk. Don’t try and live like one,” Jordan said, clapping a hand on JR’s shoulder. JR looked at him, confused. 

“What are you talking about, Malone?” he asked. Jordan rolled his eyes. 

“JR, it’s been ages since you broke up with she-who-shall-not-be-named. You have to be horny.” JR blinked at him. 

“You think I have gone 9 months without getting laid?” He started to laugh. Malone blinked. “Seriously, Jordan?” he asked. “Apolo was just here last week!”

 

98\. Bologna  
By the end they’re a giggly mess spread across the concrete slab off the back of the Oval. Simon’s groaning and picking bits of melted cheese out of his hair. Aly is having a hissy fit about the tomato sauce ground into her brand new white Nike shirt. Jordan is laughing over by the trashcans, and Travis's consoling his girlfriend while fighting hard not to laugh. JR has somehow ended up 20 feet away in a patch of grass, with jelly smeared down his neck, bologna down his shorts. Apolo's stretched out beside him giggling. 

Food-fights, he decides, are awesome! 

 

99\. Corner/100. Flex (double-drabble)  
Apolo finds him in a dark corner, one boot flipped over and resting in the rack, the other cradled between his knees. He’s got his toolkit out and he’s midway through changing out the blade when Apolo sits down beside him. He leans back against the wall, studying JR. 

“It’s not your fault,” Apolo says. JR nods, but doesn’t look up. He tosses the old, twisted blade against the wall, watches it bounce to the carpeted floor and rest on its side. 

“I know,” he says, checking the new blade, before fitting it into place and starting to reassemble his skate. Apolo moves closer. 

“There’s no use being angry over it. You stripped a blade. You couldn’t see that coming. You couldn’t stop it from happening,” he whispers. JR nods, his jaw flexing. 

“Tell that to Frank. He’s the one they took to the hospital with a cut leg,” JR murmurs, tightening the screws and checking the fit. Apolo’s arm slides around his shoulders. 

“He knows. Everyone knows. But beating yourself up about it isn’t going to solve anything,” Apolo says. JR’s hands stop moving, and only then does Apolo see them shaking. 

“He could have died.”

“But he didn’t.”


End file.
